Dreams of the Moonlight
by MadnessWithAPen
Summary: Sequel to Beneath the Moonlight! Read that first! Summary: Now that things have seemed to settle down, Edward figured they could finally have a normal life. But now Alice is dreaming of additions to the family...?
1. Prelude

_AN: Alright, by popular demand, here it is. The sequel to Beneath the Moonlight. I wasn't sure on how to do it, so that's why it took so long to come about, but NOW HERE IT IS. As for how exactly a family comes into play, that's for you the fans to decide. Mpreg, or adoption? I need to know. Personally, I'm fine with either, but I don't wanna step on too many of my fan's toes. So please lemme know. Don't worry, this chapter will not contain anything towards either. Thank you, I'll shut up now._

Dreams of the Moonlight

Prelude

It was raining again. Lightning broke out across the sky, illuminating the dark clad figure against the plain Washington background. Red eyes flashed out from under the large hood, a hand ghosting across the landscape as if trying to find something. A small light winked in the distance, like some sort of radar reacting to the figure's hand.

That was where they were needed. The scent of the two mingled and ran together, leading straight for that little light. Sensitive ears tuned in to the conversation being had behind that light, the rain becoming just a small background noise.

"_Edward, what do you think she meant by 'scary things?'"_

_A shuffle on papers, then a sigh._

" _I just don't know. Not when it comes to Alice. She's stubbornly tuning out the visions so not even I can get to them. It's becoming troublesome."_

_More shuffling, this time what sounded like chairs and then footsteps that led into another room, another light came on._

"_Did you get anything out of her before she blocked you out?"_

"_Yeah, a little. She saw a child standing next to me. How, I have no idea. Maybe it was one of my futures with Bella. Who knows? It's not even possible for vampires to have children. I mean Rosalie and Emmett would've figured it out by now."_

_A grunt of amusement. "Probably. But a kid? Even with us being together, she's still seeing shit like that. Weird."_

The eavesdropper let their voices fade into the night, letting the rain drown it out. What an interesting development in their warped love story. Those red eyes would be watching that little cottage for a while for the next couple of nights, to assess what was to go in the report. With that said, they darted off into the night.

_*********_

_Okay! That was the prelude. The first chapter is underway, I promise. It'll be out REALLY SOON. So don't hit me! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME. Hehe…love you! :D_


	2. Dreams of the Storm

_AN: Okay, ya'll have decided. Due to reviews, messages, and my friend shaking me furiously, I have decided how I will create their family. It will be Mpreg, so I hope you enjoy. For those of you who didn't want it, please give it a try. If not, ahh well, thank you for reading my first fic, I appreciate it._

Dreams of the Moonlight

Chapter One - Dreams of the Storm

A soft melody greeted the stars that night as they began to twinkle. It was magical. Well, it would've been magical if the song wasn't being played in order to calm down the person playing. The notes grew stronger and harsher, basically screaming at the night sky as if it had done something entirely wrong just by showing up. Of course being an unthinking being, the sky was, it didn't seem to mind.

There was a sudden crack and groan of splintering wood as the piano which had been the main source of the angry playing finally gave way. It crashed to the floor in pieces, delicate fingers still quivering where the keys should've been.

"…Edward? Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Edward? Speak to me. Why did you feel the need to break the piano?"

More silence.

"Damn it Edward! Do you want me to call Jacob over here? Talk to me!"

He threw the piano bench back into the wall behind him, turning to glare at the pint-sized vampire currently annoying him.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Alice returned his hard gaze, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't give me that. What is the matter with you?"

The bronze haired teen crossed his arms over his chest, growling slightly. She knew damn well what the problem was. He had seen it within her deepest thoughts, which she had failed to disguise the previous night. More to the point, she knew he would break the piano so why had she not stopped him? It was likely either she wanted to allow him to vent, or figured it was better the piano rather than her. Either way, this argument was getting them no where.

"Alright Alice, you know exactly what is going on, don't play dumb. Now that that question has been answered, here is one of my own. Why would Jacob leaving be in my future? And why are you involved with it?"

You could cut the tension with a knife at this point. Animosity hung on every word he uttered, gold eyes burning. Alice sighed, not quite having an answer to his question. At a complete loss, she dropped her head.

"You know damn well I can't answer that. Not even I know why that happens. Hell, it may not even happen. That's just what direction your future seems to be headed. I was wondering that myself last night. What I don't understand is why you're getting so worked up over this. It's not like you."

His eyes widened, mouth hanging open for a second. Then the expression was gone, replaced by one of hurt. His gaze was averted as he spoke, voice shaking a bit.

"It's just..well.. Jacob seems so distant as of late. I mean a month ago he was glued to me, and now, look? He is not even here right now, and I have no idea where he is. "

"Oh, Edward! I am so sorry!" Alice swooped in, enveloping her brother in a hug, holding him close. "Please, don't let this vision get to you like this. I'm sure everything is alright. I mean, every couple has to have time away from each other every once in a while. "

She continued to hold him tenderly, silently wishing there was anything to say that would put him at ease over the other boy. It was maddening to watch him hurt in such a way, and not be able to do a thing about it. Edward sighed pitifully, sliding to his knees so that he was at some even level with the other vampire.

"I..I don't know anymore Alice. I really don't. Even seeing into his mind, I can't figure him out, it's so frustrating!" It was clear in his voice, and Alice knew he would never be at peace until the other boy showed his face again.

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing a still shirtless Jacob. He was dripping slightly, a storm seeming to have rolled in. Water drops dotted the mat in the doorway, his long black hair sticking to his shoulders and forearms.

"Uh…" He blinked. "Did I miss something? Are we having a hug session?"

"No Jacob, I was just talk-"

"Yes! We are having a hugging session, get over here and give me one!" Alice interrupted the still upset Edward. Instead of waiting for Jacob, she bounced over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oookay. Alrighty then." Jacob chuckled lightly, before wiggling away from the tiny vampire. "That's enough hugging for one day."

He turned to Edward, trying to read his expression which had quickly become neutral. There was still something there, behind those topaz eyes, but he just couldn't figure it out. Something that said there was a problem that he seemed entirely unwilling to let Jacob see.

"..Anyway, Is anyone else here Alice?"

"Nope, Carlisle and Esme are on what they call a 'Second Honeymoon', even though it's more like the 100th. Hehe. And Jasper is hunting. Whiiiiich is where I'm going in a few minutes. "

She smiled widely, prancing back over to Edward. "No, play nice with the puppy, and don't break anything else. I'll see you in a couple of hours!"

With that, she was gone out the back door and into the night. The silence hung over the living room like a thick fog. It was Jacob who made the first move, coming to sit on the large white couch, sighing loudly. He wasn't wet anymore, his incredible body temperature having dried him in those few moments, only his hair hanging in damp layers. Edward moved slowly towards the couch as well, almost gliding as he sat down next to the werewolf.

"Is everything alright?"

Edward jumped at the sound of his voice, his eyes coming into a better focus.

"Um, yes. Everything is fine. Why?"

"Everything doesn't _seem_ fine. You're jumpy, and when I walked in, you looked almost…sad. So, what's wrong?"

He sighed pitifully, resting his head in his propped up arms, almost trying to block out the world.

"It's so many things, I don't even know where to start."

"Well, just start."

His head lifted, topaz eyes coming to rest on deep brown ones. The concern was strong in them.

"I guess, I just think you're being very distant. Like something has you avoiding me like the plague."

"You are the plague." Jacob laughed briefly, pulling Edward from his position on the couch and onto his lap. "The plague of abnormally pretty people."

"You know what I mean Jacob! And put me down!"

"No. Now, I don't know what you mean by avoiding you, but I do realize I'm being a bit distant. I'm just trying to figure out a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well, like why Alice still keeps seeing a child in your future. I guess I'm just a little worried you will end up finding Bella and getting back together with her."

Edward's eyes went wide, being in Jacob's lap long forgotten. _'He was worried about something so SILLY?'_ It was absolutely absurd for him to be so torn up about something that could never happen.

"Jacob, I can't believe you. Do you not listen to a word I say?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that a child could never mean I would fall in love with Bella again. Remember, two vampires can't reproduce?"

It was Jacob's turn to widen his eyes. He blinked intelligently at Edward for a few moments, before holding him so close it was hard to tell they were two different bodies. His entire body relaxed, arms staying wrapped around the cold one.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. Really. I was so worried I would lose you, that I just couldn't imagine my life without you."

Edward smiled, wrapping his own arms around the other teen, pressing a kiss to his warm forehead. "I would never leave you Jacob. Never."

"You know, that still doesn't explain her vision. Maybe you find a kid somewhere?"

"No, the child is too pale. Maybe an immortal child. You know, I have no idea. Lets not think on this subject anymore. "

He was happy to oblige. Jacob nuzzled the vampire boy, inhaling that strong sweet smell. For some reason, Edward's smell was just so..addicting. So mesmerizing, so..intoxicating. He couldn't explain it.

For some reason he couldn't get that smell out of his mind, out of his senses. It was crazy. The world had flipped upside down and was now fading around them. For a split second, Jacob almost thought he had fallen asleep, but his eyes were completely open. The room around them had indeed dissolved, everything black except for the glowing body in his arms. That was when he realized the red cords wrapped around them. Like velvet strings, but a thousand times as strong. They encircled both he and Edward, binding them together In all sorts of twists and knots. Jacob held onto him tighter, willing everything to come back, having heard his voice called in his distance.

"…Jacob!! Speak to me!"

Eyes blinked back into awareness, coming to rest on Edward's worried face. Suddenly that was all he could think of. As if that was the only face he would ever need to see in his life. All at once, he realized what had just happened.

"Uh..I think something kinda funny just happened."

Edward was staring at him now, his face unreadable. Of course, he would know what the other boy had seen, what had happened to him. Even without being able to see into his mind, it was written in his eyes.

"Did…you just?"

"Yes." he breathed. Now nothing else in the world mattered. Just Edward. Not his fears, Not Bella, not his pack, not his dad, not even that crazy vision. Just Edward.

But all good moments have to come to and end. That's just how things work. Suddenly, Edward was on his feet, wrapping his own arms around himself. The room was spinning, but not in a good or profound way. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of sickness, something he was not used to at all.

"Edward?" Jacob stood slowly, his eyes fixed on the other boy. It looked almost as if he was about to throw up. Or something to that effect.

Then the world around him went black as he fell to the floor.

"Edward!"

*****************

_Cliffhanger! I'm known for them! Hehe. What happened to Edward? Can Vampires even faint? Well they can now!! So please read and review! Yay!! Meow. Oh, and a quick note. I do have Yahoo! Instant Messenger. It's discontentmelody_

_Please feel free to contact me there if you want, ciao!_


	3. Dreams of the Unthinkable

_AN: Oh my gosh! Cliffie! Yeah, I totally love doing that, it motivates me to actually rush out the next chapter. So yeah, here it is. I hope you like that you didn't have to wait long for the next one. And! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love having fans! I FEEL FAMOUS! -dazzled-_

Dreams of the Moonlight

Chapter 2 - Dreams of the Unthinkable

_He was drifting, almost drowning in the black around him. Nothing seemed to make sense as the darkness continued to hold him, his yells coming out as pathetic gurgles. The more he tried fight, the more the dark wrapped around him. It stabbed at him, piercing his naked flesh as if it were butter. He tried to fight it, kicking and clawing at nothing._

_Suddenly, the darkness opened up to reveal a pair of blood red eyes staring back at him._

_Then he was falling, faster and faster. _

_Those red eyes seeming to stare into his soul as he fell, keeping up with him._

_Finally his voice opened up, a loud scream erupting from his throat as his body was torn apart. _

_**************_

Reality slapped Edward in the face, eyes flaring open. The room still shook as he frantically looked around, his body jolting this way and that way. That was when he noticed arms were holding him down on both sides, keeping him from all-out flailing. He tugged at their restraining grasps, still screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Edward! Edward! Please calm down!" That voice. In an instant he broke free of their arms, darting towards the corner of the room.

The two figures followed him, still out of focus. They seemed to look at each other, then turned back to him.

"Edward, just calm down hun. We're not going to hurt you, I promise." The nice feminine voice tried almost in vain to soothe him. Then she turned back to the much larger figure. "Jacob, can you go get Carlisle. I think he will want to examine him, and I think this is about as calm as we're gonna get him."

With that, the other person was gone, leaving just the little one. He stared up at her with wide, frightened eyes, unsure of whether to attack or just keep quivering in fear. Hands gripped at the wall behind him, so hard that he left indents in the shape of his fingertips.

"Okay, now Edward just listen to me. You fainted, and we brought you upstairs to the examine room. Do you understand?"

He simply nodded.

"Okay, now why don't you come back over to the bed and lie down and wait for Carlisle."

She reached for his arm, confused at the look on his face. It was as if he was still trying to decipher who she was. Maybe he was still disoriented.

"Edward, it's me, Alice. Come on."

In an instant, he threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her in relief. "Oh Alice, I'm so glad it's you.."

"What do you mean? I've just been standing in front of you this entire time."

'_Oh..she has. So..why don't I recognize her? Speaking of which, why is the room so dim?'_ He was not used to rooms being dim at all. It was a scary feeling. He tried blinking his eyes, something he had never really done, in an effort maybe to refresh them. Nothing.

"I think something is wrong. I cannot see anything properly."

Alice pulled back, staring at his face. That was when she noticed.

"You're eyes…they're green. "

"What?"

Now this was not right at all. His eyes hadn't been green in almost a century. No vampire had green eyes. But, before they could get further in the subject, the door opened revealing two more figures. He was beginning to get used to the muddled vision, recognizing the other two as Jacob and Carlisle.

"Now, now. Lets see what seems to be going on. " Carlisle got straight to work, forcing Edward to lay down as he poked and prodded everywhere on his body. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until he got to his stomach. A small prod there caused the teen to yelp in pain.

"Hmm, that's a tad strange."

"Um, I think the fact that I can't see is a little more strange."

"What? What do you mean you can't see?"

"I mean, I can't see like a normal vampire anymore. And Alice said my eyes are green."

The older vampire scrunched his eyebrows in thought. Then he picked up his instrument for checking the eyes, pulling Edward's eyelids wide and shining the light in them. Sure enough, they were green, almost jade in color.

"Ah. Well, that is strange. And you don't seem to have any venom covering them. That could be why you can't see as well as you're used to. Perhaps if you feed..? It may make things go back to normal. Alice dear, can you-?"

"I'm on it." With that she darted out of the room.

"While she gets you something, I'll need to ask you some questions. Can you think of anything out of the ordinary happening before you fainted? Perhaps you fed on a diseased animal or something of the sort."

Edward sat, thinking. Nothing really. He had fed on the usual, just some deer around this house. And they didn't smell diseased. Nothing else, except Jacob imprinting on him. Now, that might have been something big.

"Um..well…No. The deer didn't have any strange scent to them, and that's all I've had in the last couple of days."

"Mm hmm. Anything else?"

Jacob looked at Edward, who returned his gaze. They both turned back to Carlisle at the same time, who caught the small gesture.

"Is there something you two boys want to tell me?"

He sighed softly. "It shouldn't have anything to do with my physical being..but Jacob seems to have imprinted on me."

Carlisle nodded, holding off on his sentence as Alice re-entered the room with a small packet. Instantly, all the room could smell the strong aroma. It was human blood. Without giving it much thought, Edward torn a small hole in it and proceeded to drink it almost as if it was a juice packet. The room began to clear up now, becoming brighter. Now he could recognize Carlisle and Jacob. When the package was done, he set it down beside him, content with the warm feeling the blood left him with.

"Alrighty, lets check those eyes. " Once again, his eyelids were forced open, a light (Now much too bright) shined in them. "Hmm, so can you see better?"

"Yes, why? Are they red now?"

"Well, no. They're still very much green, just now there is venom coating them. That is strange. Now, back to this still episode. Did you faint as soon as he imprinted on you?"

Edward nodded.

"I might have to do some more looking into this, but I have a theory. Imprinting is a supernatural occurrence, even if it is just limited to the Quileute tribe. So, I guess being that what it is, it seemed to have some sort of effect on you since for all intents and purposes you are a supernatural being. I take it, no wolf as ever imprinted on a vampire?"

Jacob shook his head earnestly. "No, never. They wouldn't even get close enough to see them properly. Much less even think about dating one." He added with a goofy smile. "I'm just the weirdo in the group." (^_^)

"That explains a bit then. This just may be something that happens when our two kinds are linked in such a way. Perhaps having him imprint on you gave you a bit of your human appearance back."

An elegant eyebrow quirked. "So, he gave me green eyes by loving me. Wow. What happens if he hated me? I lose my eyes all together?"

The wolf-teen burst into laughter, effectively falling out of his chair. Carlisle chuckled a bit himself.

"I have no idea, but I wouldn't suggest trying to find out. Now, you two go, do something constructive while I try to find a bit more on this. Perhaps other vampires, while not falling in love with werewolves, may have had other instances when something took on a human appearance." With that, Carlisle was gone. When it came to research, he went at it head on. It was a passion.

The two teenagers turned to look at each other, undecided on what to do next.

"So.." Jacob began. "Why were you screaming before you woke up?'

Edward scrunched his own eyebrows in concentration, but in vain. The vision was gone now, just a distant bad memory. "I don't know, I can't remember anymore. Lets just forget about it. What do you want to do now?"

Instantly he was flooded with quite a bit of dirty images, causing him to give the other a smiling sigh.

"What? You asked."

"Yes, but is that all you think of?"

"You're all I think of now. " Dark eyes were searching the cold teen's new ones. A smile spread across his face. "You look beautiful with green eyes. I hope they stay."

If he could blush, he would have. Edward averted his gaze, unsure of how to comment back. Jacob always knew how to say things that left him speechless. He cleared his throat unnecessarily, getting up off the bed and onto his feet.

"Lets just go home for now pup."

"Sure thing bat." Laughing, Jacob was gone, speeding down the stairs before he got hurt.

"Get back here!"

***********

It was already well into the evening when they reached the small cottage. Jacob flicked on a few lights and tumbled onto the couch, picking up the remote as he did. Edward glided past him into the kitchen, intent on making the other teen dinner. Jacob always fussed about it, but he enjoyed being useful. It felt nice to know he brought the other happiness in the form of large meals.

Soon the smells coming from the kitchen had Jacob sitting at the table, imaginary tail wagging in happiness and hunger. Edward placed a large plate in front of him, pulling up another chair at the table.

"Food! Yummy, yummy food!" He dug in, his movements barely even noticeable as the food began disappearing. Edward smiled, completely content with their life and how it was going. He stood to clear the pans into the sink, when he had grasp the counter, holding his side in pain.

"Edward! What's wrong!" Jacob was up in an instant, pulling that cold body into his arms and holding him gently. Edward gasped as another wave of pain hit him, nausea overwhelming him with it. Unable to speak, he simply whimpered, trying to disappear into Jacob's warm embrace. Finally, it subsided, leaving him with just a dull ache in his lower abdomen.

"Come on..say something. Are you alright?"

Jade eyes blinked up at him for a second, trying to find his voice.

"Y-yes..I'm fine now. I have no idea what that was. Maybe just a bit of aftermath from earlier. "

"Yeah, but that doesn't help us since we still dunno what happened to you earlier."

"Maybe it's just as Carlisle suspected." He started, allowing Jacob to help him to his feet. "Perhaps I'm just having a funny reaction to your imprint."

Edward shakily followed Jacob to the bedroom, where he sat down on the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Who knows, maybe it'll stop in a couple of days."

"I hope you're right, I don't want you to be hurting because of me." Jacob sat beside him, pulling him into his arms again.

"Don't worry. I would be happy with any pain if it meant I could be with you." Edward nuzzled Jacob softly. "Now go to sleep, you need it."

Jacob eased them both fully onto the bed, laying his head on Edward's firm chest. Within minutes he was asleep. The other teen stroked his face gently, smiling as he watched him sleep. And for some reason, he felt his eyelids drooping. A few moments afterward, Edward did something he hadn't done in quite a while - He fell asleep.

***************

_Oooo! He fell asleep! Whats going on? Read and review so I'll write the next chapter!_


	4. Dreams of Achieving Humanity

_AN: Hey all! Thanks for the bunches of reviews! You're all guessing as to what is happening to Edward, but I wouldn't spill the beans! Why? Well I just couldn't. Not until this chapter was out. It shall all be revealed…ooo..-ominous music-_

_Now onto the fic!_

Dreams of the Moonlight

Chapter 3 - Dreams of Achieving Humanity

It was the sunlight that woke Jacob yet again. He was gonna have to buy some dark curtains for that damn window. Grumbling to himself, he untangled himself from Edward and got out of the bed. He stretched out, and began his morning routine.

Bathroom. Use toilet, brush teeth, brush hair, grumble about stupid morning sun.

However, his usual routine was not going to work today. As Jacob walked out the bathroom, he noticed something very unusual. Well, more like down right freakin' weird. He blinked a few times, trying to see if the image would disappear. Nope, still there.

Edward was sound asleep. Now that wasn't supposed to happen.

Jacob rushed over to the vampire, settling on the floor to see if he was still breathing. He paused for a second. _'Do vampires breathe when they sleep? Wait, they're not supposed to sleep. Fuck! What do I listen for?' _His question was answered when he heard faint snoring coming from Edward's slightly parted lips. Okay, he was alive, but now what? Once again the problem was solved for him as Edward's eyelids fluttered and opened. Green eyes looked confused at the other teen, before growing to roughly the size of dinner plates.

"Holy shit! Was I just asleep?!" Well, there went Edward's manners.

"Uh…I think so?"

"What the hell do you mean _think so_?! How did I fall asleep?!" He was flying into a panic. In an instant he was out of bed and making a break for the door.

"Edward! Wait!" But it was too late. Edward was already running full speed for the main house. Jacob sighed, pulling on a t-shirt and taking off after him.

************

"Well Edward, I have no idea what to tell you."

"Don't tell me that! I need answers Carlisle! First fainting, then my eyes, and now I'm falling asleep! This is getting ridiculous!"

"Now, now. Lets calm down and try to figure this out. Shouting will get you no where."

Edward ran a shaking hand through his still messy copper hair. Carlisle was right, this was getting him no where. Too many weird things were happening all at once and it was just too overwhelming. So he sat like a good little boy on the chair in Carlisle's office, tapping his fingers on his knee. The elder vampire sat at the large desk, his chin resting in his hand as he thought. This was a puzzling situation indeed.

Meanwhile, Jacob sat nervously in the living room, Jasper glaring daggers at him from across the room. It wasn't hard to feel the tension when Alice bounced down the stairs, her expression suddenly souring.

"You two suck. Just get along or get over it. Geez." With that, she bounced over towards the TV.

Suddenly, she stopped mid-step, her eyes glazed over. In an instant Jasper was at her side, his hands on her shoulders. Jacob watched them, obviously extremely confused. Just as fast as it began, the weird pause was over. Alice looked at Jasper, her face a mix of emotions.

"Alice, what's the matter? What did you see?" Concern was written all over his features.

She shook her head. Jacob stood, walking over to the two. He understood now. Alice had, had a vision. Now he was concerned too.

"Why won't you say? What is it?" Jasper glared at Jacob, as if it was taboo for him to ask about the vision. Well he could go stick his head in the toilet, Jacob had an uneasy feeling the vision was about him or Edward.

Alice sighed. "I'm not totally sure. I saw Bella coming, but then another person. So I'm not sure if she's sending someone, or she is indeed coming herself. But if she is, it will be very soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know Jacob. But extremely soon. "

Jasper growled, and darted up the stairs, probably to tell Carlisle. Edward passed him, coming down the stairs. In the blink of an eye he was next to Jacob, taking his hand.

"Edward, Alice says-"

"I know. I saw it in her mind. Looks like there's no avoiding it. We'll just have to talk to her, perhaps convince her to stop this horrible lifestyle."

Jacob bit his lip, hesitant about the whole thing. Edward smiled at him, then began speaking to Alice as to who the other person might be, leaving Jacob to his own thoughts. _'So, Bella is coming back. What if he decides he wants to be with her again? That would suck, but I wouldn't blame him. I mean, he DID love her first. I have no right to really take him from her. Shit this sucks. I love him so much, but I don't think I could lose him.'_

He was pulled out of his inner conflict by Edward squeezing his hand softly. Looking down, their eyes met in an intense moment. In an instant he was calm, drowning in those emerald pools. They really were beautiful.

"Jacob, please listen to me. I would never leave you. Under no circumstances. What I felt for Bella is nothing compared to what I feel for you now. Don't worry so much."

Jake sighed. "I know, but I'm gonna worry no matter what."

"Well worry yourself onto the couch, you look hungry. I'll make you something to eat."

*************

The day had gone quickly, the evening finding both teens in their innocent little cottage. Doing something that was anything but innocent.

They lay naked, entwined together on the bed. It was hard to tell where one body ended and the other began. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, hands ghosting over each other's body.

Jacob let his own palm glide down the other boy's abdomen, coming to rest at his hip. Both of Edward's hands were tangled in Jacob's long black hair, tugging lightly. He let out a wolf-like growl, breaking the kiss in favor of sinking his teeth into the flesh of his neck. Edward gasped sharply, grinding his hips upward. Jacob liked that reaction. Again he bit down on his neck, this time grinding his own hips in unison.

"Oh god..Jacob." Hands clawed at his back. At this rate, he was going to pass out again just from sensory overload.

Jacob chuckled darkly, Sitting up slightly and hitching Edward's legs over his shoulders. For a split second, their eyes met as he entered him swiftly. A groan fell from his lips as his burning flesh was met with the other's coldness. That was a feeling he would never get used to and loved it. Edward gasped sharply at the sensation as well, hands clawing at the bed sheets.

Wasting no time at all, Jacob grabbed a hold of those slender hips and took up a easy rhythm. This wasn't like their other times which had been in the heat of the moment..no. This was just easy love making.

Soon he was hunched over Edward slightly, his hair creating a curtain around their heads. The vampire teen was holding onto his shoulders with a vice grip, moaning softly. No loud sounds were needed now, no screams of passion. Jacob groaned when his muscled clenched, squeezing him for all he had. It seemed he would not be the one to expire first. He began to pick up the pace, grabbing a hold of Edward's hips for leverage. With each thrust he hit that spot deep within, causing Edward to cry out. Hands buried themselves in silky black strands, pulling the wolf down for a bruising kiss as his entire body shuddered with his climax. Jacob was soon to follow, that cool flesh contracting around his length. For a moment, he merely hovered over Edward, their bodies locked in the most intimate of embraces, gazing deep into lust clouded eyes.

The vampire was absolutely beautiful. Green eyes gleamed in the moonlight peeking through the window, his skin catching the glint as well. There he lay, panting ever so slightly, lips full and bruised from their kiss, his hair casting a copper wave on the pillow. And he was his and his alone. Jacob never had to share him with anyone.

Finally after an eternity, he withdrew from the other boy, collapsing on the bed next to him.

"Damn, I could get used to that."

Edward laughed softly, cuddling up to Jacob this time. Somehow he knew he would likely fall asleep again, and this seemed like the best position to be in.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Eddie. Good night."

"…Don't make me cheerfully kill you."

************

Once again, Jacob awoke to a sleeping Edward. He shrugged, and went about his morning routine with a shower added to the mix. After he had exited the shower, he woke the other teen.

"Hmm? What time is it?"

"I dunno, we don't own a clock. In any case, the shower is free."

Yawning (that was weird), Edward trudged towards the bathroom in all his naked glory. Jacob cocked an eyebrow, but excused himself to the living room anyway.

*****

"Jacob? What do you want for breakfast?" Edward started to walk into the living room, stopping short before he got to the actual doorway.

'_What the fuck does she want? I guess I should've been expecting she'd show her damn face. She's here to hurt him again. I won't allow it.'_

In a flash, Edward was in the living room, ready for a fight.

There she was, sitting as innocent as could be on the couch.

"Bella."

She grinned, brushing some of her long brown hair away from flaming red eyes.

"Ah, Edward, you look as beautiful as ever. Tell me, how have you been?"

"What are you doing here Bella?"

"Is that any way to greet me? I just wanted to see how you two were doing. Since you seem to be _seeing _each other."

Jacob looked uneasy, shifting from one foot to the other. Edward sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"We're fine. Is that all you came for?"

She smiled softly, standing up and crossing the room to Edward.

"Yes. Honestly, I missed you two." Bella gave him a tight hug, then moved over to give Jacob one. "It's good to see you both again. "

Shrugging, Jacob returned her hug. Edward stayed stoic, his eyes narrowing at her. Something was amiss. He had known Bella for too many years, and even with her recent transformation, he knew she would not be here without a true reason. Guessing at the reason for his expression, Bella sighed and sat on the couch again.

"Fine, you got me Edward. I did come here for a different reason. But I promise it isn't to hurt either of you two. I actually came to warn you."

At that he arched an eyebrow. This was strange indeed. What would Bella have to warn him about that he wouldn't already be aware of?

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Please sit down, I hate to talk to you while you're standing over there."

He couldn't find a reason not to, so he obliged her by sitting on the couch near her. Jacob followed suit, sitting on the chair opposite the couch. He too was curious as to what Bella had to say.

"Well, the other day, someone came looking for me. He wanted to know if I still knew your whereabouts. I told him no."

"Why exactly?" Now Edward was really suspicious.

"Because judging from his black cloak, he had to be sent by the Volturi. Anyway, he wanted to know about your's and Jacob's relationship. I merely told him I had not been in Forks since I was turned, and you had already dropped out of my life by then. He was persistent though, just kept asking questions as to why you were with a Werewolf, and if I was sure you had left Forks. I just kept telling him I had no idea."

Edward and Jacob exchanged glances, then both turned to face Bella again.

"So why do you think he'll be a problem?"

"I don't know Edward. I just know when the Volturi is involved, it is always trouble for you. So, I figured I'd lay a false trail towards the east, then come to see you. I know we ended on a bad note, but I do just want you to be happy."

Jacob sighed loudly, scratching his head. "This sucks. It's just one damn thing after another."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

It was Edward's turn to sigh. "Some weird things have been happening lately. Well, to _me _anyway. Look at my eyes Bella."

"Holy crap! They're green! How did that happen?"

"I have no idea. And now I sleep. It's getting stranger and stranger everyday. I just can't figure it out."

"That's because your body is changing to accommodate new _things_."

All three teens jumped up, braced for attack as they faced the new voice. There at the door stood a figure in a black cloak, red eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Edward.

The newcomer chuckled darkly, raising his hands to slide back his hood. Blonde hair danced over a unusually tender looking face. He grinned, stepping closer to the three. The two vampires hissed at him in unison, Jacob ready to transform at any moment.

"Dear, dear Edward, my name is Sinclair. No need to get all worked up about it, especially in your condition. I am merely doing my job and making a report to send back to Aro. I admit, I did not think this kind of thing actually happened, but apparently Aro does know what he's talking about."

"Explain yourself! Why did you follow me here?! I told you just to leave Edward alone!"

"Shut it woman. You should not have lied to me, and you will pay dearly for it."

Suddenly, he was at Bella's throat. A loud ripping sound echoed through the room, like metal tearing through metal. Before they could react, he had torn Bella damn near in two. He threw her tattered body through the window, jumping out after it. There was a flash, and her remains were engulfed in bright blue flames. She screamed in agony, trying desperately to put it out, but most of her limbs hung limp off her torso.

"BELLA!" Edward dove out the window as well.

It was too late. She was already burnt beyond recognition, her body slowly becoming nothing more than a pile of ashes. Edward bent down, seeming not to quite comprehend what had just happened. Jacob merely stood in the ruined living room, staring out at the unbelievable scene.

Edward stood. "How could you? She had done nothing, and you killed her."

"She lied to me. I saw this as a fit punishment."

He trembled with rage, turning to face the other vampire with burning eyes.

"You will pay for what you have done here. I will take your stinking ashes and throw them at Aro's feet."

Sinclair snickered. "You'd have to catch me first. And I doubt you can at this point."

"Shut your damn mouth. You know nothing about my abilities."

Again he laughed out loud. "No, but I do know expecting mothers can't do near as much as they think they can."

Edward froze, his mind running a million miles a minute. He searched the other's thoughts, looking for proof that he may be lying. A scene flashed by, Aro speaking to him.

_*********_

"_Sinclair, do take care to not provoke him into a fight in his condition."_

"_Sir, what in the world makes you think he's going to have a child. It's ridiculous, even if he wasn't a vampire."_

"_Ah my dear boy. There are so many things in this world you do not understand. For instance, the shape shifter he is sleeping with. Their seed has the ability to change whoever they mate with, in an effort to carry on the bloodline. Edward is no exception to the rule."_

"_That's just strange, but I will not question it. I will leave immediately for America."_

_********_

So that was it. That explained everything. Edward opened his mouth to question him further, but was cut off by a large wolf taking the vampire to the ground.

Suddenly they were a blur of black and brown fur. Jacob was snarling, ripping at every part of the vampire he could reach. Edward snapped out of his shock, running to block Jacob from attacking further.

"Stop Jacob! Don't kill him!"

The large wolf growled, but stopped, his fearsome gaze still on the cloak-clad figure. Sinclair got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"You should really keep that damn thing on a leash."

"Just leave, go back and tell Aro whatever the hell you need to. But remember, any of you come back here and I will kill you. No go before I change my mind."

Even with his smug expression, Sinclair knew when he had been beat. With a grunt, he darted off into the trees, his scent disappearing on the winds. Edward turned to face Jacob, who had shifted back, falling to his knees.

"Damnit, damnit..DAMNIT!"

"What?! What the hell happened?"

Edward looked at Jacob, unsure of what to say at this point. Everything was just flying out of proportion. First Bella was dead, and now he found out that he might be..preg..- No, he wouldn't admit it to himself. Not yet.

"We should hold some kind of service for her."

Jacob nodded, going back into the house to put clothes on. Edward looked up at the sky, sighing. There was no turning back now, they would have to face this problem head-on. He supposed he should talk to Carlisle personally to explain what he had learned. This looked to be a long, unhappy day.

********************

_A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter! Okay, everything was explained. But now, I am unsure of how to make the child look. I was totally thinking of a little baby with puppy ears and a tail. But I'm weird like that. So, lemme know what you guys think, (Or if someone can draw me a picture, that'd be FREAKIN AWESOME! ) Yeah..read and review folkles!_


	5. Dreams of Endless Night

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. Seriously. I hit like a massive writer's block. And a holiday..lol. So naturally, I had no idea how I wanted to write this next chapter. Sooo..I went ahead and skipped the funeral. Sorry. Thanks for all your love and encouragement. Meow. _

Dreams of the Moonlight

Chapter 4 - Dreams of Endless Night

Standing there, he merely sighed. There was nothing else he could do at this point. Tears had been shed, over her death, over his regrets, over things they could not change now. Soon he was joined by another, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Come inside Edward. There's no point in just staring at her gravestone. There's nothing you could've done. "

He just couldn't accept it. No, it just couldn't be true. It was almost like he knew that when the night ended, it would turn out to all be a dream. She would be sitting in his living room, smiling warmly at him.

Edward collapsed to his knees, his hands digging in the soil. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he began to start clawing at the ground.

"No, she's still alive! We shouldn't have buried her!"

Jacob grabbed Edward, yanking him to his feet.

"Edward there isn't anything left of her! Ashes can't come back!"

"No! NO! LET GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" He ripped from Jacob's grip, tearing at the dirt again.

Finally Jacob sat down on the ground, pulling a wiggling Edward into his arms. He held him tightly, rocking back and forth as the teen shook with the force of his tears. It was as if a dam had broken with Edward, ripping him in two. He held onto Jacob, sobbing hysterically.

"Shh..it'll be alright. This isn't your fault."

"I..-hic-..just can't see that. She died because of me, because I didn't love her like I said I would."

"But she understood that you didn't love her like you used to. Don't keep beating yourself up."

He sighed, his sobs fading out. "I know, I know. In some way though, it is my fault, and it's my duty to avenge her."

"We will. I promise. Now come on." Jacob got to his feet, his arms under Edward's shoulders and knees. "Carlisle wants to see you and I promised I would deliver you."

"Jacob! Put me down damnit!" Edward struggled, trying to get out of the other's tight grip.

"Nope. I can't have you trying to dig your way to China again."

************

"Carlisle, for the love of God, CAN I GO HOME?"

"Not quite. You're not telling me something Edward, and I want to know what it is. Believe me, you and I both know we can sit here for a _very _long time."

The doctor sat on a short stool, across from the examination bed that held a furious Edward. Both sat quite still, silence falling like a thick blanket around them. Outside the room, Jacob snored lightly, sitting against the wall. The rest of the family had vacated to visit Tanya up north to deliver the bad news. Now it was only Carlisle and Edward locked in a showdown of wills.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Edward sighed and dropped his head.

"Fine, you win."

"Ah, good. Now, what Is really bothering you Edward."

Covering his face with his hands, he relayed what he had seen in Sinclair's head. For a few moments Carlisle sat silently, thinking.

"Well, that is a bit of a strange situation, now isn't it? Have you spoken to Jacob about this?"

"Of course not! How could I? I'm not even sure if Aro even knows what he is talking about. Perhaps it's just an assumption that only pertains to _actual _werewolves? I mean, the shapeshifters are exclusive to this area only."

"I doubt that. Aro prides himself on his extensive knowledge of the world. He more than a likely knows what he is talking about."

Edward got off the bed, picking up a quick pace, moving back and forth in the small room. There were so many things wrong with this entire situation. Just, so many things. Carlisle stood as well, moving to the drawers on the opposite wall. He withdrew a few medical items, placing a stethoscope around his neck, and turning back to face the pacing teen.

"Now, get undressed and lay on the bed Edward. We'll have to give you a full examination."

He quirked an eyebrow as he began to get undressed. Left in his boxers, he laid down on the bed. "Now…what do you mean by 'full' exactly?"

Carlisle chuckled. "It means exactly what you think. Since we have no idea if you really are pregnant, or can even _become_ pregnant, I'll have to give you a sort of OB/GYN examination. But trust me, it'll be unpleasant for both of us."

"Now that I doubt. You seem to be having more fun with this than a child in a candy store."

"Nonsense. Now hush."

He pressed around on Edward's abdomen, the normally rock hard flesh yielding to lightest of touches. That was something new. He continued to press, a little more firmly. Edward yelped, flinching away, but was held fast by the good doctor. There it was, a small lump nestled innocently between his hipbones.

"Hmm.."

"What?"

"Nothing yet, I'll have to check a few more things. Now-" He pulled out a small sheet. "Take off your boxers and prop up your knees."

If Edward could blush, he would have. He tried to protest, but the serious look on Carlisle's face told him fighting was useless at this point. So, much to his embarrassment he obeyed. It went pretty fast, just a few cold touches to his inner thighs, then Carlisle was replacing the sheet.

"Well?"

"There doesn't seem to be any changes to your outside anatomy, but there definitely is something inside you. Stay right there, I have an idea."

Without another word, the older vampire darted out of the room, returning just as quickly pushing a machine in front of him. He plugged it in, and began to spread a kind of gel on Edward's stomach.

"Do you really think an ultrasound will work on me?"

"You wouldn't think so, but your skin is softening. I was barely touching you and it still felt soft. "

After a few moments the machine beeped it's readiness. Carlisle placed the small scanner on Edward. To both their surprise, the monitor began to generate a definite picture. Edward's eyes widened.

There it was. It was an unmistakable image.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Both vampires turned sharply towards the door, where the source of the voice stood. Jacob's eyes bugged out his head as he stared at the monitor. For a second, no one breathed, unsure if it would shatter the calm before the storm. It was Jacob who came to first, moving closer to Edward.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Uh…"

Jacob hadn't heard him, still staring at the picture. There on the monitor was a small, but easy to distinguish, figure. It was a baby.

"Well boys, congratulations. You're going to be parents." Carlisle smiled widely.

"Um…How is this even possible doc? Edward's a guy. A vampire guy at that."

He continued to smile as he took a few measurements with the ultrasound machine, then turned it off.

"Oddly enough, it is an easy explanation. You're wolf genetics are changing Edward in order to carry on the genes. The only reason it is happening now is because you finally imprinted on him. So, really it wouldn't matter if Edward was female or male, vampire or human, or even some other weird species. He would be fitted to carry and bare offspring. Simple as that."

Both teens looked at each other dumbfounded. Jacob was the one to break the gaze, grabbing a towel nearby. He set to cleaning off the ultrasound gel off Edward, taking great care to do so with gentle strokes. Carlisle stood and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Judging by the measurements I have taken, it would seem the pregnancy is moving along quickly. You can't be more than a few days along and these pictures indicate you are at almost two months. And doing fine I might add. We'll need to take another few pictures tomorrow to be sure of the growth rate."

"What do you mean? So I won't be going through this for nine months?"

"It seems more like two. I need to do some more research. This may explain a few things though, like your green eyes and your sudden need for sleep. In any case, I'll be in my office. You two play nice."

With that, the older man was gone. The two were left in complete silence yet again. Edward finally stood, moving to get his clothes.

"No, I'll get them. You just sit down."

"Jacob, I hope you don't intend to dress me as well."

"Well you need to take it easy!"

Edward snatched his clothes from the werewolf. "I can dress myself. Trust me, I won't strain anything."

Edward dressed in silence, noticing offhandedly that his pants did indeed fit a little tighter. He finally looked at something he had tried so hard to avoid. His own cold hands felt alien as he ran them down his stomach. They found what the machine had too. A small, yet defined bump poking proudly out from his body. Jacob watched him with a curious gaze. Soon, he couldn't help himself but do the same. Edward gasped slightly as blazing hot hands replaced his own over his stomach. They stood like that for a long while, Jacob's arms wrapped protectively around him.

"So, now what?"

"I don't know Jacob, I really don't. I suppose we just need to take this one day at a time. "

"But like Carlisle said, every day is bringing us closer and closer to.."

"I know, I know. I just… don't have any idea how to deal with this right now. I mean, I'm having a baby damnit! Nothing about this is right!"

Jacob turned Edward around swiftly, hugging him tight. "No, don't say that. Everything about this _is_ right. I mean, we're going to have a family! I couldn't be happier."

Edward looked up at him, jade eyes searching his. "Really?"

"Yes! This is great! Though, I am worried about one thing."

"What?"

"What do you think it'll be? A vampire or a werewolf?"

He hadn't thought about that yet. Edward laid his head on Jacob's chest, using the steady beat of his heart to help him think. It was hard to see the child being born a vampire, since the whole process was due to the werewolf gene in Jacob's blood. Then again, the gene was supposed to skip a generation, right? This was all too confusing.

"I think it will be a shape shifter. Mainly because vampire's normally can't have children. It's your imprint that is causing this to happen. So naturally, the child will have the werewolf gene. I think."

"Man, I wish there was someone we could talk to about this."

"Well, there is."

Jacob scooped Edward up his arms, ignoring his protests. He wanted to continue this situation with the vampire more comfortable. Like on the living room couch. He waited to question the other's statement until he had him settled nicely on the wide couch, his head in Jacob's lap.

"Now, what do you mean?"

"I mean, your council of Elders. This has more to do with your tribe than anything else. Perhaps we should consult them."

"Are you nuts?! I can't go back there! You can't go there!" Jacob growled.

Edward sighed. He had anticipated that kind of reaction.

"Look, all we can do is try. You technically are still the alpha of the pack. You can go and try to reason with the rest of them to allow safe passage for me. I mean, who else can we really talk to at this point?"

Jacob grumbled. This was a huge mistake. He just knew he'd regret this, but Edward was right. There was no one else. Only the elders really knew what the hell was going on when it came to this freaky werewolf crap. He growled in defeat.

"Fine. I'll go later tonight. Right now, you just go to sleep. You've had a big day."

"I'm not tired." Of course, he promptly yawned afterward. "That's so weird, I don't think I'll ever get used to that. "

"Go to sleep."

"Mmkay." Edward closed his eyes, quickly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Jacob sat there awake for the longest, running his fingers softly through his bronze hair. That was a sight he could get used to. Edward looked so cute, so at peace when he was asleep. He sighed. They had gotten themselves into quite a situation this time. Finally, he shifted Edward slightly so he could reach into his own pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open. The number was easy enough to dial, it was one he would never forget. After pressing send, he held it to his ear, almost hoping it would just go to the answering machine. Suddenly the other line crackled, letting him know someone had picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Jake! I'm so glad to hear from you. I almost thought those Cullen's had made you a vampire too."

"That's stupid dad. I can't turn into one. Listen though, joking aside. I need to talk to you and the other council members. " He grimaced, not wanting to explain anymore than that. But he knew his dad all to well.

"Okay, that's not too much of a problem, but why? You haven't been back in months."

"..It's a really, _really _long story. "

"I've got time."

Jacob sighed. Well, here went nothing. Or everything, depending how you looked at it.

_**************_

_A/N: AHH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Again, SO sorry this took forever. I was just freakin' stuck. Now this chapter sucks badly, so bear with me. I am seriously trying to get over this stump. Please don't hate me. Just read and review! Thanks!_


	6. Dreams of a New Reality

_**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to do this. I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I just make them play nice. **_

_**A/N: Hey! Welcome to another chapter! Thanks for taking the time to read this far without getting squicked out by the Mpreg thing, or the yaoi thing. I'm so proud to have such a large fan base. It's so flattering! ! And thanks to GlassRoseThorn for the mad love in her story 'Unbirth'(Go read it!). I blushed so bright when I read that, that my husband asked me if I had a fever. Anyhoo, I'm hopefully gonna go another five chapters (at the least). So have fun!**_

Dreams of the Moonlight

Chapter 5 - Dreams of a New Reality

Well, he had done it. Jacob had told the biggest secret of his life to the last person in the entire world he had wanted to know. Surprisingly, his dad hadn't taken the news too badly. He reacted light heartedly for that matter. It was really strange.

********Flashback!**********

_Jacob fought the urge to shake violently as he relayed the entire situation to his father. The phone almost fell from his sweaty palm a few times, but finally he got through it all._

"_So, you see…now me and Edward are going to be parents…and I have no freakin' idea what to do!"_

"_Well Jake, you've always been one to go your own way. Even when you joined the pack, I didn't think you'd stick too much to Sam's agenda. In any case, I think you should do what Edward suggested and meet with the rest of the elders. And I guess I'm going to have to call your sisters. I'm sure they'll want to throw a baby shower."_

"_What? You're okay with this?" His eyes nearly popped out of his head._

"_Not entirely. I wish you had told me about this earlier. I guess that can't be helped now."_

"_Not that! I mean you're okay with me and…Edward?"_

_A light chuckled came from the other end of the line. "Jacob, I'm your father. If you had imprinted on a squirrel, I'd just plant a pecan tree so you two could be happy."_

_He sighed. "So, when do you want us?"_

"_Today will be fine. I'll call the council. See you then."_

"_Love you Dad."_

_************_

That had been all it took. So now he sat there, still stroking Edward's hair as he slept. There was something calming about watching the sleeping vampire, something that kept the world at peace. Even though he didn't know where the road would take them both, he just knew by watching his chest rise and fall that everything would be alright.

After a few moments, his eyelids fluttered and opened. Jacob looked down at those brilliant green eyes. He would never get tired of seeing them. Edward smiled, then sat up, situating himself neatly in Jacob's lap.

"Morning."

"Afternoon actually. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept…well. It's strange trying to describe it, having not actually slept in almost a hundred years."

"I can imagine. So, I have some news for you."

Edward raised his eyebrows. Jacob seemed so nervous, as though he'd poof out of existence at any moment just from opening his mouth.

'_Damn, how do I put this? Wait, maybe I don't have to..I can just remember things and he'll see it for himself! Wow! I'm a genius!' _At this point, Jacob was grinning like an idiot.

Silence settled around them as Jacob remembered his conversation with his dad. Edward closed his eyes, analyzing the entire thing.

"Okay, so we have a scheduled meeting with your tribe elders. When do you want to leave"

Jacob thought for a moment. "I guess now. You ready?"

"Yes. Let me leave a not for Carlisle and we'll go. Do you think any of your pack will give us trouble?"

"Nah, Sam refuses to phase anymore, so he won't even know we're coming. Quil and Embry know we're coming, so we're cool."

"Alright, lets go."

************

After a very thorough argument, Jacob put his foot down, and now they were in the Volvo driving into La Push.

"I still don't see what's wrong with me running."

"Not while you're carrying my baby. Be thankful I even let you walk, let alone drive."

Edward sighed, but let a smile grace his lips. The werewolf had become increasingly protective over him. It was a nice feeling. With Bella, he had to be the one protecting, so this was a nice change of pace. The thought of Bella dredged up painful memories that he wasn't ready to deal with, so he tried to let his mind wander elsewhere. Soon, the Black house came into view.

"So we're not meeting in some…hall or something?"

"Naah, we don't use that unless there's some kinda huge event. Dad just called the others to his house. We got a TV and sodas, so it was the natural choice. " Jacob sniffed the air around them as they parked and got out of the car. "Quil, Embry and Jared are here already. I wonder where Seth and Leah are."

Edward internally shuddered. Leah was not his favorite person to be around. Sure, she was loyal to her pack leader, but that didn't mean she gave him or his family anymore than cold tolerance. No doubt that she'd have some pretty harsh words for them when she heard about this new development. Plus, with Sue Clearwater being part of the council, she would surely hear about it sometime. Taking in a strong breath, he took Jacob's hand and let the teen lead him into the house. Here went nothing.

*******

At the Black's dining room table sat four very serious looking people, and one very nervous looking one. Jacob had chosen to stand in this instance.

"So.." Sue began. "You mean to tell us you've not only imprinted on a male vampire, you've _impregnated him?"_

Billy sighed. "Now Sue, this really isn't either of these boy's fault. You know darn well that Jacob can't help who he imprints on. As for the child, that's just something we're going to have to deal with. "

"That is true. Even though this has never happened, we should not automatically look at it as a bad thing. " Quil Sr. leaned back in his chair.

Sue folded her arms over her chest. Next to her Sam sat silently. Throughout all of this, he never uttered a word, his expression blank. Jacob eyed him warily unsure of how to take his former leader's silence. Finally after a moment, Quil Sr. shifted to cross his arms on the table.

"Edward, you have not said anything yet. How do you feel about all of this?"

All eyes were on the surprised vampire. "Um, well. I'm not sure really. I mean, I do love Jacob, and I'm not so adverse to this… new development. It was really just a matter of how you all would take this. I was worried on his behalf."

Billy clapped his hand down on the table. "Then I see no problem here! We should just let this whole thing play out. "

"Yes, that seems to be the best path to take. As for these elder vampires getting involved, the pack will be on alert to protect you both at a moment's notice." Sam's voice was quiet, but firm.

Jacob arched an eyebrow. "Now, you're not going to start phasing again are you?"

Sam chuckled. "Me? No. There are plenty in the pack now to help you. However, the treaty will have to be altered to allow us onto the Cullen's land."

"Of course. The rest of the family shouldn't see a problem with that. " Edward smiled timidly.

"That said, I'm gonna get going Billy. Emily is as big as a house and I don't want her doing too much. Edward, Jacob, congrats to you both. Be careful." Sam stood and shook Jacob's hand. After doing the same with Edward, he waved as he walked out the door.

A few goodbyes and hugs later, the rest of the group in the tiny house left as well. Sue lingered in the doorway, the last to leave. She turned to the couple, a tired look on her face.

"This will take some time to get used to, for all of us… but I want you to know I support you two. Be sure and let me know what you're having so I know what kind of things to buy. " She gave them a warm smile and left.

"It's all settled then. So, when can we expect my grandchild?" Billy was all smiles.

Both Jacob and Edward looked at each other for a second before Edward shrugged and turned back to Billy.

"We're not sure exactly. Carlisle predicts in about two months. The baby is growing quickly. We would have a better idea, but lately Alice's visions have been muddled. "

The elder man just sighed, his expression still a happy one. "No matter how this came about, and trust me I don't want details, I am happy that I'm finally getting grandkids from you Jacob. I am very proud of you."

"Grandkids? You say it like it's gonna happen again. Not a chance of that old man."

"Sure sure. I'd bet my chair that I'll be seeing more kids from you two. Anyway, I expect you'll be officially moving out now? I doubt you two can fit in your tiny room."

Jacob grinned. "Yeah, we've already got a little place not to far from the Cullen's. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to visit."

"You better."

He laughed with his dad, then went over to embrace him. "I love you dad. Thanks for being so understanding."

Billy waved it off. "Don't worry about it. All I care about is that you're happy. Now go get your shit out of my new entertainment room. "

They all laughed at this, the atmosphere very easygoing now.

**********

It was already dark when the two pulled up back at the cottage. Jacob had driven them home, and with good reason. A light snore came from the passenger seat. He chuckled, getting out and going around the car to retrieve his sleeping lover. He picked him up, cradling him to his chest. The doctor had not been kidding that the pregnancy would be quick. Edward was already starting to look bigger. The small lump was now a medium sized lump.

'_Damn… I'm gonna be a dad in less than a couple of months. None of this seems real.' _

Getting the sleepy teen into the house wasn't much of a task since they had no need to lock the door. He carried him to the bedroom, deposited him onto the bed, and turned around to get ready for bed.

After stripping down to his boxers, he climbed into bed next to Edward, and pulled the sheets up. A pair of green eyes watched him, the jostling of the bed having woken him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think I moved the bed that much."

"That's okay, I like to look at you before I go to bed anyway."

Jacob reached a hand out to stroke a stray strand of copper hair away from his pale face. For a few moments they just laid there in silence, content with merely being that close. Suddenly, the quiet was interrupted by Edward gasping. Both hands flew to his slightly swollen abdomen, eyes wide in surprise.

"What is it?! Edward, are you okay?" Jacob's hands covered his.

"It moved."

Jacob blinked stupidly at him for what seemed like an eternity. But, before he could retort, he felt it. A little flutter against Edward's cold skin. Brown eyes met green ones, both quite wide. It was like reality was settling in now. There was indeed a little life in there. Jacob enveloped the surprised vampire in a warm hug, kissing the top of his head.

"I felt it. Our baby."

_*****************_

_**HAHAAHAAHAHA!! CLIFF HANGER YET AGAIN!! -cackles, chokes, dies for a few moments-**_

_**Okay, now that I am done with that. I am so sorry for the long wait. I really am just so stuck! Since I use music to write, I am having a hard time finding good music to go with the mood of the story. Any suggestions are welcome. Anyhoo, thanks to all my reviewers! Keep with me!**_


End file.
